Love survives
by lovedimmitribelikov
Summary: Dimitri leaves Toasha Ozeras guardian,but returns 8 and a half months later to find rose pregnant.Who is the father ? what will happen ? find out inside... important message inside!
1. Chapter 1

chapter one

Flash back

"Liss can you come here please." It was two weeks after the attack on the on the school,and dimitri was went to be Tasha Ozeras guardian, he left with out an expalnation and without a

good bye.I had cried every night since he left. Now I cried for a diferent reason.

"Rose are you okay whats wrong?"she looked at my face then at my hands where i was holding my pregnacy test.

"Rose your not are you?"i just looked at her and nodded my head.

"Oh Rose what are you going to do?"she looked worried not happy.

"I don't know what im going to Icant raise a baby i'm only eight teen for crying out loud baby is going to grow up with out a father!" i cried.

"Who is the father Rose?"

"Ummm...Dimitri." i said and hung my head.

"What? How can this be,both of you are dampair"

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well yea but still we will figure this out we have to go tell every one the good news."

"Yea good news,I wonder how they will take it?" I asked absent mindedly

"Well theres only one way to find out." said Lissa

flash back ends

I was at the doctor for my last check up be for the baby is born, Lissa was standing beside me holding my hand.

She has been there has been there holding my and through everything.

"Well Miss Hathaway your baby is healthy and you are ready to go,"said the nurse as she wiped the jell fro my belly.

"Miss Lissa would you see to that Rose has pleanty

of rest and does not get stressed out." Lissa nodded and looked at me.

"So Rose,have you thought of a name for your baby?" Lissa asked when we got out side and started to her room.

"Ummm yea i have." I said

"Well, what is it?"

" Dominic Dimitri Belikov."i said solomly.

"Rose are you sure you want to give him Dimitri's last name?" Lissa asked

"Well I don't know but i gave it alot of thought." we finnaly made it to her room. Almost instantly I felt her mood change through the bond.

"Liss i know youwant to tell me something so spit it out." She sighed

"Well..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Well ..." She looked embaresed.

" Come on its just me spit it out already." I said getting mad.

"Okay , well Christain gave me an early graduation presant and well .. he proposed to me."she sighed i stood up and ran over to her,well as much as i could run,and hugged her.

"Lissa thats great! Why did you not tell me sooner!"She looked at me with wide eyes

."Can i see the ring?"She held up her hand to me. i smiled at her and said,"Wow its wonderful."

"Okay now that i got that out of my system, I talked to the captin of the guardians she said that since you are pregnate and the triales are tomorrow that you dont have to partake in you will still be graduating with us.

"I just stared at her.I always thought i was going to have to stay another waited for me to say somthing.

"YESSSS!" I settled down after dominic started kicking the hell out of my ribs.

"Well you better get that boy of your over here i have to have a word with him." I smiled at her then we both called Christain while i went to lay on the feet and back killed me now a days.

"Uhhh Rose are you okay?Oh, i have something else to tell you." She looked at me with worry in her eyes.

"Liss im fine im just tired okay. What do you have to tell me?"i rolled over to face was a nock on the door.

"I'll get that,rose you stay put."she ran to the door and opened it. She gasped at who Christain brought with him. She looked at me over her sholder."Come in."She steped aside to let them come in.

"What the hell." i said as i sprang up from the bed."Ow."I colapsed to the floor.

"Rose!" Lissa and Christain said together,as they rushed to me.

"Whats wrong? Are you having contractions ?"Christain asked.

"Slow down there fire boy i'm fine i just got up too fast,and he kicked me."Christain helped me to the bed. Tasha stood in the door way with Dimitri behind her. Dimitri was looking at my stomache with wide eyes.I glared at him "What is you problem." Isaid letting show how much it hurts me to see him.

_'Rose! stop with the death glare ok we know hes the father of your baby and that you are pissed off at him because he left but hes our guest so behave okay._'Lissa said through our bond.

I looked over at her and she nodded and i nodded back.

"Ummm Lissa i think i should get back to my room its almost curfew and im tired any way.i'll see you in the morning we are still going to whatch the trials are we not?"

"Rose, yes we are still going but you dont need to be walking alone not so close to your due date anyway so hang on for a few please."She looked at me and i stared back.

"Fine."

"oh my god Rose I didn't know you were expecting!Your huge." Tasha gushed in a sickly sweet why did she ave to be so nice ran over and huged me i hugged her back when all i wanted to do was punch her in the face for taking dimitri from me.

" what did you figure that out your self?"I asked sarcastically.

"Roza," that vocie it brought back so many mimories of how he used to hold me and wisper to me. No rose what are you thinking he left you and your baby."you look good how have you been?"

"how have i been? Oh i have been just peachy my feet hurt and my back hurts and lets see i have a huge watermelon under my shirt"

I groned

"Rose," Lissa looked at me,"are you ready to go?Christain is going to take you to your room.i'll come by in the .."Lissa was interupted by Dimitri.

"Ummm princess do you mind if I take her?You,Christain,and Tasha

need to start the arangements so I'd be happy take her."

"Oh ummm.." Lissa looked at me _'sorry' _she said through the bond. "I guess that would be fine." how had this happend uhhh this is such a disaster uhhh.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Well shit how was im going to get out of this one?As soon asI stood up and felt a sharp pain in my

stomach, I gasped."Shit." I held my breath.

"Rose!"they all took step to me.

"I'm fine he's just kicking the hell out of my it feels like there is two of

them and they both kick at the same time but that isn't possible."I laughed.I walked to

Lissa and hugged her "goodnight."I whispered.

"goodnight." she said to me,then bent down to give my stomach a kiss."sleep tight my little angle."she

cooed.

"Lissa i swear sometimes you want him more than i do."We both laughed.

"Okay time for mommy and baby to go get some take her the shortest rout

she already walked to much to day."Dimitri nodded. I walked to the door that Dimitri held

open,and took my leave. When we were headed down the stairs Dimitri finally talked.

"Roza,I'm not trying to be rude but who is the father?"you,you ,you my mind screamed.

" why would i tell you?what dose it even matter?"

I said in a pissed off voice, placing my hand on my belly. He hesitated then said,

"Okay then at lest tell me what your going to name him." This time i complied.

"Dominic." I said trying to look any where but him.

"Thats a nice name." We were at my room and I unlocked the door and went in.

Dimitri fallowed me in.

"Rose i have to talk to you,"he said simply.I made the mistake of looking at him and saw

in his eyes that he was ashamed that he left me and hurt that I moved on.

"Don't you have to get back to that thing you guard?" I asked rage filling me.

"Rose! you are better then that and no i don't i have a few months off.I want to talk to

you about why I left."

"No!" i yelled at hormones taking over."I can't do it you put me through hell! You didn't

even say good bye."

I started to cry. I sat down on my bed and curled up in to a fetal walked over

to my side and put his arms around mesitting on my bed so i was almost in his lap.

"Roza i know you don't want to talk but all i'm asking is that you listen to what i have to say

then judge me okay."He didn't wait for me to answer.

"Rose, I left because i was told to by the Queen. She needed some one out there to protect Tasha.

I didn't want to leave but i must follow orders that are given when given. It broke my

heart to leave you knowing that you would probably hate me for the rest of your life.I'm sorry

Rose so so sorry." I looked up into his eyes and saw love and hurt.

"Dimitri," I said alarmed there was a sharp pain that ran from the front of my belly to my spine,

i grabbed Dimitri's arm and held on tight.

"Roza whats wrong?"He asked just as the pain subsided.

"Nothing it was just a contraction i'm going to have them since im close to my due date. Its nothing

really but i should really get some sleep."Dimitri got up to leave but I held his arm and he looked back

at me.

"Umm.. i was wondering if you could stay with me please i don't want to be alone."i looked into

his eyes seeing love and compassion in them.

"Okay Roza, just let me go get my stuff from my room." i nodded and let him go. He left the room

leaving me alone.I desided about 20 minuets after he left to call Lissa.i grabbed my phone and called Lissa.

"hello?"

"Liss its me."

"Rose whats wrong is the baby okay?"

"nothing is wrong i just had a contraction but there wasn't any more after that so we are good."

"Then what are you calling for? "

"Well i kind of have a problem."

"what."

"well i asked Dimitri to stay with me tonight."

"You what? Umm Rose there is something important i need to tell you."There what a knock on the door.

"He's back i got to go i'll fill you in tomorrow and you can tell me tomorrow love you bye."

"love you too bye."

I went to open the door and Dimitri just stood there.

"Roza before I come in i want you to answer a question, and answer it right because i know the truth."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Roza before I come in i want you to answer a question, and answer it right because i

know the truth."Dimitri looked couldn't be good.

"Ask."i said wanting to get this over with.

"Who is the father of that baby and what is his full name?"Oh shit this was really not good.

"If you already know why do i have to tell you?"

"Because i want to hear the truth from you."Dimitri sighed

"Fine. the father is well its you okay I said and his name is

Dominic Dimitri Belikov."

"Why didn't you tell me?"He asked.

"you want to know why i didn't tell you? Its because i was scared of what you might think

and i wouldn't have been able to take you rejecting me or our baby. I'm still scared."

Dimitri walked all the way into my room and pulled me into a hug.

"Roza did you really think me that low of a person to leave my girl and baby?If I had known

i would have found some way to get to evry thing in my power to help you "He

pulled me to my bed and sat me down.

Then he knelled down to where he came face to face with my belly.

He looked up at me and said,"Rose I want to be there for you the rest of the way while our

child is born i want to be with you and him as a family i know that im going to have to earn

your trust back to start this family.i never want to be away from you again."

I didn't know i was crying until he touched my face with genital fingers."I love you."i said in

a small voice.

"Rose I believe its time for you and our baby to go to sleep,i'll be here when you wake up.

Goodnight my only love. "

I lay back and relax into my bed "Dimitri before i forget who told you about that?"

"Lissa." he said laid down beside me with his hand covering our child. "I love you Rose

and our child." I fell asleep with him drawing small swirls on my belly.

Dpov

I left Rose's dorm and headed to Lissa's to get my things.I got to Lissa's dorm room and knocked.

Christain opened the door and let me pass. "how did the walk to her room go?You took so long

we thought something went wrong." Lissa said her voice revealing how scared she really was that

something bad happened.

"It went fine. We just talked for a umm..I was wondering if you could tell me what she

is naming him?"

"Dominic Dimitri Belikov."Lissa said absent minded.I looked at her. Then she gasped realizing what

she said and to who she said it to.

"Why does he have my last name?"i looked at her then at Christain.

It was Christain who spoke ."well you see your the father."he rushed over the last word.

"I'm the what ?how can this be we are both dampairs there is just no way."

"Dimitri you are forgetting that Rose is shedowkissed shes not like you its just the change in her genetics

that she is able to have your baby."

"how would that affect he genes?"for the next fifteen minutes they both explained every thing.

"why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Rose." she said simply.

"But you stil could have told me im going to be a father and i wasn't here for rose."i said.

"Oh and Lissa i'm going to propose to her after the baby is born and maybe ove the next week i can convince

her that i'll bey here for her."

I took my leave after i packed a few things. I had to get back to rose and our baby.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**dpov**

**I woke up to Rose thrashing to be careful I held her down."Rose you have to wake up now."I said in a forceful voice.**

**She relaxed then opened her eyes. **

**"Dimitri,"she said in a sweet voice,"Get off of me!" she yelled.I moved off of her and sat was a knock on the door.**

**" stay here rose,"i said then called to the person out side,"be right there."i got up and walked to the door and opened stood there hands on her hips. "how can i help you?" i asked. She glared at me **

**"I'm here to pick up rose we are going to the trials together."rose got up and went to her dresser and pulled out an out fit and went to the bathroom,while i let Lissa in.**

**"why did Rose yell Dimitri?"she looked at me with accusing eyes.**

**I sighed."she we having a bad dream and i held her down so she wouldn't hurt herself."Rose walked out of the bathroom just then and Lissa took her looked at me and smiled.**

**"see you later comrade."she said as Lissa dragged her out the door.**

**Rpov**

**Lissa dragged me through the crowd to where Christain and Tasha were stood on the field with a microphone in called out the first person and the Trials began.**

**"you could do way better than them rose." Liss said with pride in her voice. **

**"yea i could beat those guys in to pulp." we trials were over about two hours later. We were just about to head back to the dorms when Alburta stood in front of me.**

**"Hathaway, where do you think you are going?"she demanded.**

**"back to my room. why?"why had she stopped me?what in the world what she talking about?**

**"you have to get your promise mark."she said with a smile. oh yea i forgot i would be graduating with**

**all of them.I smiles back at her then at Liss.**

**"I'll see you when we get done okay Liss?" I looked at her **

**"okay, bye."she called as she caught up to Christain and took his hand.I fallowed Alburta to the mess hall where every one of the graduating gaberdine's were getting their tattoos. **

**Eddie came up to me and said,"your next Rose."i looked up at him and he smiled."hows the pregnancy going?"He asked me.**

**"good i have a couple of days till my dew date then i won't look like a watermelon any more."I said making him laugh.**

**"Roza,"I turned around to face Dimitri,"congratulations.I'm proud of you." He walked over to me and hugged why did he have to be so damn sexy.**

**"Roseamire Hathaway."my name was called signaling it was my turn to get my the whole process i stayed quiet and not letting any pain show on my it was done they showed me with a mirror then bandaged it.I stood up and walked down the the hall and out the fallowed, and we went to Lissa's.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up the next morning with Dimitri holding me. It has been two days since he found out this baby was his,and he satys with me untill he has to go to work in the mornings."good morning Roza, did you sleep well?"he asked.

"Mmmm, yes i did."i smiled and kissed him.

_'call me'_Lissa said through the sounded happy.

"Comrade if you don't mind I have to make a call and you have to leave your late for work."I laughed. This was the second time he was late.

He came and rapped his arms around me and whispered in my ear"Do i get to hear the joke?"

"well...," I pretended to think about it,"fine.i was just thinking that you are starting to pick up on my bad habits comrade."I laughed at him.

"what do you mean?" he asked.I guess he didn't here what i said earlier.

".Late. ."I said separating each got dressed really fast and gave me a kiss then my belly a kiss.

"Bye." He called over his shoulder as he left.I silently laughed at him remembering I had to call Lissa I picked up my phone and diled her number.

"What is it Liss?" i asked

"you need to get your but down here now."she said

"Can't i at least get some thing to eat?" i asked. she sighed

"No!" she said really loud.

"ok,ok, i won't."we said our good byes and hung up.I walked up to her room and knocked on the door and she pulled it open and glared at me.

"What took you so long?" she said in an angry voice.

"Well if you haven't noticed I'm pregnant and can't exactly run!"I yelled at her.

"Rose i'm sorry i didn't mean to get mad at you."she said in a low voice.

I hugged her then went to sit on her bed.

"So what do you have to tell me that's so important i had to miss getting food for?"i asked making her laugh.

"Okay, i have a doctors appointment to day to confirm something,"she took a deep breath and continued,"I think I'm pregnant." she said and I nearly fell out of my seat.

"Wow Lissa this is great have you told Christian?"

"not yet i will after the doctors appointment in an hour."she said. Lissa got dressed and we walked over to the clinic.

"Princess are you ready to find out?"asked the doctor.

"Yes." she said bouncing up and down in her doctor led us to a room and said he'd be back he just had to get the ultrasound cart.A few minutes later he walked back put the gel on her abdomen and then the little mouse thing.

"Look, thats your baby." said the looked at me joy and happiness surged through the doctor wiped the gel off of her stomach and handed her the we left she was grinning ear to ear.

" I wonder if im going to have to post pone my wedding after the baby is born."she said looking at me.

"i don't think so your having it a month after graduation you wont be that big so it should be fine." I stopped walking, and took a deep breath as he kicked me really hard.

"that reminds me they moved graduation to tomorrow."I ! why hadn't any one told me !

* * *

**OK so how do you like it? tomorrow i will post the next chapter !(: its going to be really good. (:**


	7. Chapter 7

Ok im sorry i didn't get to post last night but we just got moved and got internet.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After taking Lissa to her room I headed to the dampair my way there I ran into Eddie."Hey rose how are you doing?"

"Good if some one had told me earlier that graduation has been changed to tomorrow." I looked at me and laughed.  
When we got to the girls dorm he said good bye and left.I went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke then headed to my room.I unlocked my door and reached for the lights but they snaped on before i could turn them on.

"Well Rose,have you been having fun lately?"asked a scary voice. I turned toward the voice and stared recognizing Tasha.

"what do you mean?" I asked stood up and pushed me against the wall."What are you doing!"I pushed me harder into the wall and held a knife to my belly.

"shut up or your baby will die."she said."Know who's baby is it Rose?"she said pulling the blade across my stomach taring my shirt and drawing a line of blood.I started crying praying someone would come to my rescue.

"D-dimitri." I said more tears running down my that moment Dimitri ran into the room.

"Ros..."He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Tasha as if she grew two heads then attacked her. He slammed into her body making her fall with him on top of her taking the knife from her. "What is the matter with you."He said in a tight voice.

"She took you away we are in love but shes having your baby and is taking you away!" she screamed at him.i was getting dizzy so i sat down putting my head on my knees.

"No i never loved you.I love rose I always have."he said. Tasha looked up at him with tears in her eyes."Now i suggest you leave now." he stood up and watched as she  
left then he came to me and picked me up then placed me on the bed."Roza i'm sorry." he said while he went to the bath room to get the first aid kit.I just laid there and let him tend to the wound on my pulled me into his arms as he lay down beside me.I fell asleep listening to his quiet breathing.

~o0o~

I woke up with Dimitri still holding me."Good morning comrade,todays the day." I said looking at him

"yes Rose it is."He smiled at me. I got up and got dressed.

_'your late rose hurry'_Lissa said through the bond. I hurried and got my cap and gown on. Dimitri got dressed and we left.I finally got to the auditorium and in line on the guardian sine as they started calling out names.

"Rosemarie Hathaway," Alburta called my name i walked out on stage. When i had my diploma in hand and started walking the rest of the way my water broke.I gasped and Alburta ran over to where i stood "Rose whats wrong?" she asked.

"Baby...on the... way."i gasped as a contraction started.


	8. Chapter 8

chapter8

_"Rosemarie Hathaway," Alburta called my name i walked out on stage. When i had my diploma in hand and started walking the rest of the way my water broke.I gasped and Alburta ran over to where i stood "Rose whats wrong?" she asked._

_"Baby...on the... way."i gasped as a contraction started._

Alburta helped me off the stage and into Dimitri's arms."Breath rose just breath."said dimitri.

"I'll be fine comrade don't you worry about me."

Just then Lissa walked up to meand says,"I'm going with you we all are."

"N-,"I was trying to protest but christain cut me off.

"Rose we are coming we already have extra guardians coming with the cars and we'll be there soon okay so just hold on." i didn't have it in me to argue any more i just leaned against Dimitri and waited for the cars. they pulled in front of me a few seconds later Dimitri helped me into the car then got in beside me. The ride to the hospital was a daze for got to the hospital and got me hooked up to an iv and laying down. Lissa and Dimitri stood beside me coaching me throw each contraction until the doctor got there.

"Miss Hathaway,its nice to see you today my name is . How far apart are your contractions?" he looked at me.

"Rose call me Rose,and less than a minute apart." I gasped the last word as another contraction took place.

he looked at Dimitri "are you the father?"Dimitri nodded but his eyes stayed locked on my face.

"Okay lets see if you are read to push." he came toward me and i held Dimitri's hand tighter when there was a lot of pressure in my lower abdomen."Okay Rose i can feel the head so its time that you push. Once the next contraction i want you to take a deep breath and push for ten seconds." On the next contraction i pushed holding Dimitri's hand in a death hold.

"Roza its okay im right here im not going any where."Dimitri said trying to comfort me.

"Comrade when this is over im killing you." i said.

"well you know when you are finished you wont have time because every one is waiting on you."Lissa said.i closed my eyes as the next contraction took place and pushed with all my might.

"The head is out "said the doctor."know Rose on this next contraction i want you to push really hard and maybe we will have a baby."he said.  
i did like he told me to and pushed and then the baby was laying on top of me getting soon as his little cry filled the room i started to cry.  
"Rose! Hes absolutely wonderful."Lissa gushed the nurse took him to be weighed.I felt another contraction and gasped. the doctor looked at me with wide stepped out to tell every one that he had a son and could come in now.

"Rose," he said smiling,"get ready to push again."I looked at him walked over to me and took my contraction came again and i pushed, pushing this baby out with one push. "Its a boy. Rose you had twins. you were carrying twins and we never knew."he sounded my baby finally started to cry that Dimitri walked stood there in shock while i held our twin boys.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Dimitri just stood there staring at walked up to me and took my second son from me and handed him to Dimitri.I looked at Dominic who was falling to sleep in my arms,then back up to Dimitri"I want you to name him."i said.

"Tyler Christain Belikov."He looked at me and smiled a real was a knock on the door then the whole group came in(Christain, my mom, Alburta, a stranger, and Eddie.

"Rose,"my mother rushed to me,"they are beautiful."she hugged me being careful of the baby i have in my arms."may i hold him?" my mother asked.I nodded and passed Dominic to her.

"Wow Rose i didn't know you hid two babies under your shirt."said christain laughing. Eddie laughed too.

"haha not funny fire boy just you wait till i can get up then your dead meat."I said glaring at him, he hid behind Lissa looking laughed.

What are their names?"asked Alburta.

Dimitri answered her,"this is Tyler Christain belikov and the one Jannie has is Dominic Dimitri Belikov."he said with out missing a beat.

Lissa moved and took Tyler from Dimitri and said,"okay every one its time for rose to feed the babies and rest so out for now we will see them when they get home." My mom gave me Dominic then hugged us and surprising me she hugged Dimitri and left with the stranger.'Dimitri I want you to unbutton Roses top and then come get Tyler from me so i can help her feed Dominic."

Dimitri turned to me and whispered in my ear"sure can do."and then undid my top and helped me out of my shirt then went and got Tyler from came over and passioned Dominic so he could latch on to my boob.

"Shit."I looked at me with a concerned look on his face."I'm fine Lissa how do you know so much about babies?"I looked at surged through the bond.

"Oh just doing a little reading" She said.

"Tell me the truth." i said.

She sighed and said,"Rose i'm pregnant." I stared at her then looked down at Dominic seeing him fall asleep,I looked back at lissa and smiled.

"im happy for you." I said and she smiled."Oh Lissa do you think i can stop feeding him now?"she came over and took Dominic and started burping him.

"Dimitri give rose Tyler." she said.

"um.. lissa can you give me and rose some time alone?"Dimitri asked handed Dominic to Dimitri and smiled at me then left.

"What the helled you do that for, shes my best friend why did you kick her out?"I asked getting chuckled then leaned down then leaned down and kissed me.

"Rose i need to ask you something important."he paused then continued."Rose will..will you please marry me?"he asked i gasped.


	10. Chapter 10

**ok so how do you like my story ? give me ideas on what you thing should happen thanxs for reading **

**i do not own va ! (:**

* * *

Chapter 10

_"Rose i need to ask you something important."he paused then continued."Rose will..will you please marry me?"he asked i gasped._

I stared at the ring tears forming in mt eyes."yes."i whispered.

"Yes?" Dimitri asked in shock.

"Yes." i nearly yelled, regretting that i did when Dominic started stood up and rocked him until he went to placed him in the baby bed then came and got tyler and put him beside his walked back over to me and put the ring on my finger and kissed me."Lay with me please." i scooted over so he could have room lay down beside laid beside me and pulled me close careful of the IVs."How long do i have to keep these things in."I said holding up my hand up.

He smiled at me,"until we leave tomorrow."I groaned why me.

"I have a question."i stated. He looked at me and waited for me to continue so i did."why did you name Tyler, Tyler?"i asked.

"because it was my best friends name." he said with sadness in his voice.

"Why do you say was isn't he still?"I asked.

"He would be if he was alive."I gasped.

"I'm sorry."i said simply.

He kissed me"get some sleep you have had a big day."I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep.

~o0o~

We were getting ready to leave,I was dressing the boys and Dimitri went to find the nurse. Once i got the boys settled in their car seats Dimitri walked in with a nurse."Okay Rose Looks like your all set to leave just make sure you don't have sex until after your check up okay." the nurse said. What the hell thats a month away !

"What I can't have sex?"I nurse just nodded and i came over and kissed me.

"Roza it will be fine we have plenty of time for sex."

"fine."i sighed.I picked up Dominic and Dimitri picked up Tyler and went back to the academy. When we got there every one was waiting on ran over and pulled me into a hug.

'_I have something to give you but it will have to wait until we get to court.' Lissa said through the bound._"Oh Dimitri ,Rose they changed the flight plans for us to go to court we are leaving tomorrow so you two need to go and pack."Lissa told us.

"But Lissa what about the babies we cant leave them alone while we pack."I said. Uhhh how was i going to pack i have my hands full.

"Rose don't worry about the babies thats what you have me for.I'll take the babies and you two go pack."She waved Christian over to take Dominic as she took Dimitri and I left to pack.


	11. Chapter 11

**ok i know i have not updated in awhile so im going to i have had a lot to do sorry**

* * *

Chapter 11

RPOV

Dimitri and I went to our own rooms to pack.I climbed the stairs in the Girl dampair dorms,I was still extremely tired from giving birth. I unlocked my door and stepped in and suddenly got nauseous. Oh not slammed my door and locked it. I spun around and got back handed I got hit so hard i hit the wall on the other side of the room and fell."Now I want you to sit there and listen to me."the strigori said coming to stand beside me." you are going to come with me quietly and i don't want any fighting or your babies are not going to live another day."

"Oh no the hell i am not ,"i yelled .Oh hell no they do not threaten my babies and live.I kicked him and he fell i took my opportunity to stake him but he recovered and slammed me to the floor then pulled me back up to bite me. I screamed, i never felt anything so awful he pulled back and looked at me before he slammed me head into the wall then grabbed my arm and crushed the bone in it. I screamed again then passed out.

DPOV

We went to our own rooms, when i got to my room i realized I still had roses bag and purse so I headed back to her room to give it to her. When i got up there i heard rose scream I ran to her room and tried to open the door but it was locked ,she screamed again. Her scream pushed me into action I ran down stairs and grabbed the master key and ran back to her room then unlocked the door to see rose with a strigori standing over her. the strigori jumped out the window before i had time to get to him. I called Albruta and told her there was a strigroi on campus then rushed Rose to the infirmary. I rushed through the door calling for the doctor, nurses ran to me taking rose from me and in to the room to check her out. I sat in a waiting chair staring at the one put their arms around me."She will be fine."Lissa hugged me then sat down with Tyler and Dominic in their car seats by her feet. Dominic started crying so I went and picked him up and grabbed a bottle,sitting back down I fed he was done Lissa took him from me to burp him and put him back in the car seat.

Dr.O came in and sat down beside me."we were able to stabilize her but shes in a coma and we don't know when she will come out of it."she looked at me got up and went to her office.

I turned to Lissa,"Can you please heal her please."she looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Dimitri I don't know if it will hurt my baby i can't i'm sorry."tears fell down her cheeks.

"Ok"was all i said as i grabbed my sons and went to their moms room. I sat down in the chair by her bed and held her hand I stayed like that for two hours only letting go to tend to our sons then holding her hand again.I was off in my thoughts when i felt a gentle squeeze, i looked up into the eyes of my roza.


	12. AN

**OKAY i know i have not updated in 3 months but i had alot of stuff to do i have a poll up and i want you all to vote i will update before to night at 12 im glad most of you like my story**

**PLZ KEEP REVIEWING I LIKE CRITICISM IT HLEPS ALOT **

**THANX Ash _3_ **


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the late updates but a lightning storm took out 2 of our** **computers and the internet so i have not been able to update sorry i don't own va ! **

**Chapter12**

**Rpov **

I opened my eyes to see Dimitri stairing at me."Roza thank god your awake don't you ever scare us like that agian "He said while he rubed my hand in small circles .Dominic started crying and Dimtori got up to get my son and bring him back over to me."They missed you,you know that."

"Yea i can tell."I laughed as i held my son with my good arm."Dimitri what are the extent of my injuries ?" I asked scared of what they were.

"Well you have a broken arm,a concussion ,and bruising on your throat." He said."Rose what happened in your room?"he asked.

"Umm,I went into my room and someone locked the door , then I got nauseous and spun around and got slammed into the wall across the room. He said that he was going to hurt our sons and Lissa."I said as i sobbed.

"Roza its okay i wont let any one hurt you, Lissa, or our children."He said as he pulled me into his arms trying not to squish looked at me and started giggling, making me smile .

"You're a mommas boy aren't you buddy."I said laughing when he started crying and Dimitri went and picked him up.

"You know that they have not been fed since they were at the hospital."He said giving Tyler his pacifier.I moved my hospital gowned to one side and put Dominic up to my boob where he latched on tight.

I winced"I don't think i will ever get used to this."I said laughing.

"I bet."Was all Dimitri said. Once Dominic was done I swapped him with Tyler letting him eat.

**DPOV**

When Roza got Disscharged we went to my room. Roza Went strait to the bed.I got the boys and put them down to plain got resceduled to tomorrow, Lissa said that she would pack the rest of Rozas posesstions and have them sent to the plane.I walked over to were Rose was laying and lay down with her pulling her into my arms."Roza I love you Forever and always now will be a new day."I kissed her head and lay back.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok**ay** I know it has been a long time and I just got a computer to day so im going to start updating every Saturday starting next week. Thanks to all who have read my story and liked it **

**so yaya I'm back haha ok ill update next week on the 31.. marry Christmas **


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok I just re-read my story and I'm going to re-post all the chapters later and fix all the mistakes in them. **

**For now ON WITH THE CHAPTER.**

** Chapter 13**

**Dpov**

I woke up to our kids crying. I rolled out of bed trying not to wake my Roza. I grabbed two bottles from the fridge and stuck them in the microwave. I felt arms wrap around me.

"Good morning Roza. How are you feeling today?"

"Good I guess a little sore. Not as much as if Lissa had not healed most of my injuries." She said. "I'll be back I have to grab the twins." She left the room to get the boys ready.

2 hours later. . .

"Dimitri we're going to be late." Roza shouted at me

"No we won't we have 30 minutes to get to the air strip." "Everything is packed and already at the plane." She smiled and kissed my cheek. We loaded the boys into their carseats and headed to the air strip.

**Rpov**

Once we were on the plane and seated the captain said we were taking off. I groaned this part was never the best. I turned around to face Lissa and Fire boy. "Do you think you can knock me out, Liss?" I asked. "Your okay with the babies for a few hours, right Dimitri ?" He nodded his head.

"Okay," Lissa said, "Are you ready?" I nodded my head. I felt white light through the bond then nothing. The next thing I know I was being shaken.

"Roza it's time to get up the plane has landed." I opened my eyes to look at him. He kissed my nose and stood up. I looked over to my boys, they were sleeping peacefully. We picked them up and got off the plane. Lissa, Firefly and Adrian were waiting on us to catch up.

"Hey how was the babies ride?" I asked Dimitri when we reached our friends. Dimitri looked away and no one would meet my eyes. "What happened?" I asked.

" Well, after you got situated Dominic started crying. And well he would not calm down no matter what we did." Christian said. I looked at Dimitri like he was stupid.

" why didn't you wake me up?"I asked him.

" Because when we went to wake you up he stopped crying and went to sleep." he pulled me to him and kissed me.

" okay brake it up." Adrian said. " we have to get settled at our new houses and meet the queen."

" Why do we have to meet the queen?" Lissa and I asked at the same time.

" I have no Idea. She said something about having to talk to Lissa and Rose." he said.

**Ok I know its short and it will be longer next chapter. To tell you the truth I forgot till yesterday. So now its posted and I will post more next saturday.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay Im back we left off with Lissa and Rose finding out they have a meeting with the queen. I wonder what she has to say. Well read and find out. Lissa talking through bond will be _in italics. _**

**Chapter 14**

**Rpov**

We headed to our rooms to get settled and ready to meet the Queen Bitch herself. Once Lissa and I were dressed we left. The boys are staying with the babies. Lissa and I walked to the Queens quarters. We knocked on the door to her study and waited. "You may come In Vasilisa and Rosemarie." We walked in to her study. " you may have a seat." she said. " You are probably wondering why I have called you here to day,no?"She looked at Lissa then at me. " I have called you here because I have heard that you, Rose, has had twins. Also that their father is Dmitri, not just a random moroi."

_Oh no Rose how did she find out? "I_ also know that you princess also have been helping Rose hide this little secret."She said. Lissa was freaking out and wondering what the queen bitch was going to do to us.

"So what if I had babies by Dimitri so what if Lissa kept it from you. It has nothing to do with you." I said standing up. _Rose stop before you get us in trouble._ Lissa kept trying to calm me down but I was not listening to her.

" I will forgive this one thing for now. Next time there will be punishment for you both. Now leave." she said. I stormed out of the study pulling Lissa with me.

**TPOV(TASHA)**

10 min. before rose shows up to meet the queen.

I knocked on her study door hoping she will see me. I had to set my plan into motion. I am getting rid of Rose Hathaway for good. I will finely have Dimitri all to myself. "come in" she said. I walked in and waited for her to talk first." what are you doing here Tasha?" "If this is about Dimitri resigning from being your guardian then I can not help you" she looked at me in pity.

" No its not about Dimitri, it's about Rose." I said.

She looked at me with question," what about Rose?".

"Okay here it is ..." I told her everything I knew about Rose.

" Thank you Tasha for telling me I will definitely be talking to her about this." She dismissed me. Faze one complete. Now all I have to do is get Dimitri to Leave the boys long enough so I can make my move.

**Rpov**

Once we returned home form talking to the queen I went strait into the arms of my beloved. I wish we were normal and didn't have to deal with all the dram that comes with being with Dimitri. Christian walked in holding Dominic. I haven't seen them in an hour and I miss them. Christian gave me Dominic while Eddie gave Dimitri Tyler. Everyone left to go back to their own houses. Dimitri put Tyler into his bed and I put Dominic in his.

"you know to day has been a really long day" I said to Dimitri. He walked over to me and gave me a kiss.

" I know ways to help release some stress." he said in a seductive voice. He kissed me.

"mmm maybe I could go for a little of that." he laughed and picked me up to carry me to the bed.

"I love you Roza, always."

"I love you too,comrade"


	17. An 2

**Okay guys i'm going to stop posting while i redo all of the chapters and finish this story. i'm hoping to have it all done by the end of April... **


End file.
